In the conventional stator for an electric motor exemplified in Patent Literature 1 below, insulating portions provided to teeth have wound thereabout magnet wires in order to form coils, and crossover wires between the coils are routed around the outer periphery of connection-side insulating portion located axially outward from the stator core end face. In the conventional stator for an electric motor, in each phase, a lead-out opening for a crossover wire to the outer periphery of the connection-side insulating portion has substantially the same height as a lead-in opening from the outer periphery of the connection-side insulating portion, and a plurality of crossover wires laid between adjacent different phases are axially aligned without contacting each other.